Welcome to the World
by Jewelbaby
Summary: this is MPREG. Future Fic Kurt/Dave Dave is home alone when he goes into Labor


JUNE 25TH 2021

KAROFSKY-HUMMEL HOUSE.

Dave was sitting at the kitchen table eating cereal when Kurt came downstairs. "Are you sure you're ok for a while?" Kurt asked.

"I'm not due for another couple of days. Go help your dad." Dave said.

Kurt walked over and kissed Dave. "Ok. Call me if you need me. I won't be longer than 2 hours." Kurt said.

"Don't worry we'll be fine." Dave said rubbing his protruding stomach.

Kurt smirked and laid his hand on Dave's stomach. "Ok Love ya." Kurt said. With that he left and headed for the garage.

Dave sighed and went to the couch rubbing his stomach. "Ok little bit let's watch some tv." He said easing himself down.

LIMA GARAGE

Kurt pulled into the Garage his dad ran for most of his life. His dad was under the roof of an old car when Kurt walked in. "Hey." Burt said.

"Hey. Whatcha working on?" Kurt asked.

"Mr Cranston's old Buick. Bad oil pump." Burt said.

"Ok. Need help?" Kurt asked.

"Actually Finn might. He's redoing an engine." Burt said.

Kurt nodded his head and headed for his stepbrother. "How's Dave doing?" Burt asked.

"Going out of his mind from boredom. Doctor said bed rest or at least be stress free." Kurt said stepping into his coveralls.

"Tell him me and Carol will come over and spend some time together." Burt said.

"He'll enjoy that. You, Finn and Him can talk sports." Kurt said.

"Hey Dad. Is Kurt gonna help me?" Finn asked.

"Coming Finn." Kurt said going over.

KAROFSKY-HUMMEL HOUSE

Dave was dozing on the couch when a sharp pain in his stomach woke him. "Oh Gawd." Dave said grabbing his stomach.

Once the pain subsided Dave was breathing heavy. "Ok that couldn't be good." Dave said. After a few minutes Dave stayed sitting up.

When he felt wetness under him. "No no this can't be happening." Dave said fumbling for his phone.

LIMA GARAGE

Kurt and Finn had just dropped the motor they had built into the car that it went into. They were fixing to connect everything when Kurt's phone jingled. "Ain't that Dave's tune?" Finn asked.

"Yeah. Let me see what's up." Kurt said picking his phone up.

"Hey." He said smiling.

"Kurt you need to come home." Dave said in a panicked voice.

"Whoa Dave slow down. What's wrong?" Kurt said causing Finn and Burt both to look up.

"I think our little one wants to come early." Dave said.

"Ok Dave listen can you try to get to the bed. I'll be there as fast as I can. Ok?" Kurt asked.

"Ok." Came a soft reply.

"Dave. It's gonna be ok." Kurt said.

"Ok." Dave said.

"I love you. Just breath and I'll be there soon." Kurt said.

"Ok love ya too. Hurry." Dave said hanging up.

Kurt could hear a restrained groan. "What's wrong?" Burt asked.

"He's in premature Labor." Kurt said stripping out of his coveralls.

"Let's go." Finn said grabbing Kurt's keys.

"Come on buddy. Let's go check on your guy." Burt said ushering Kurt to his car.

KAROFSKY-HUMMEL HOUSE

Dave had made it to the upstair bathroom before another pain hit him. "Oh Gawd. Please wait for Kurt." Dave groaned hearing a couple cars squealing their breaks in the driveway.

It wasn't two minutes he heard 3 sets of foot steps on the steps. He looked up to see Burt standing in the door way. "HE'S IN HERE." He yelled down the hallway.

"Hey Buddy. How you feeling?" Burt asked calmly.

"Hurts." Dave said.

"Oh thank gawd." Kurt said coming to kneel beside Dave.

"Oh Gawd." Dave said as another contraction ripped through him.

"Ok Dave someone is gonna have to check you. Who you want it to be. Me or Kurt?" Burt asked.

"Kurt." Dave said whimpering.

"Ok. I gotta take your sweat pants off." Kurt said. Dave raised up so Kurt could take off his sweat pants.

Once off Kurt looked and seen that the opening was clear. "Dad could you do me a favor?" Kurt asked straightening up.

"Yeah. What is it?" Burt asked. "Take my phone and call Dr, Patterson for me." Kurt said. "Sure Buddy." Burt said grabbing the phone.

Finn stepped in. "Can I do anything?" He asked awkwardly.

"Go to the linen closet and on the bottom there is some soft towels take one and put in the dryer. Bring the rest up here." Kurt said.

"Got it." Finn said running out.

Kurt looked up at his husband. "You doing ok?" Kurt asked rubbing Dave's leg.

"Scared." Dave admitted.

"I know. But we'll get through this. I promise." Kurt said.

Dave nodded as another contraction gripped him. "Gawd this hurts." Dave said.

"I know." Kurt said as Burt came in handed Kurt the phone.

"Hello?" Kurt said.

"Hi Kurt. I hear Dave is having contractions?" Dr, Patterson asked.

"Yes he is. I checked and everything looks like it's bout ready for pushing." Kurt said absently rubbing Dave's leg.

"Ok good. How far apart are the contractions?" Dr, Patterson asked.

"Bout 2 minutes." Kurt said.

"Ok when they go to 1 minute apart. He can start pushing." Dr, Patterson said.

"Ok. Hold on I'm gonna have my dad talk and relay information for me. Ok?" Kurt asked.

"Absolutely." Dr, Patterson said.

"Dad. Tell me what he says to do." Kurt said handing the phone off to his dad. Kurt turned to Dave.

"Ready for this?" Kurt asked.

"Let's do this." Dave said as a contraction ripped through him.

"Ok doctor says he can push." Burt said.

"Push Dave." Kurt said.

When Dave bared down he felt like someone was ripping him apart. "Ok breathe." Kurt said.

Finn who had come in while Dave was pushing laid the towels down. "Thanks." Kurt said softly.

"Sure thing. Mom and Rachel are down stairs I'm gonna go down and wait with em." Finn said.

"Ok son." Burt said.

Kurt seen that Dave was going through another contraction. "Ok push Dave." Kurt said.

3 HOURS LATER

Rachel and Carol were in the kitchen making coffee when they heard foot steps running down the steps. "CAROL! Come meet our granddaughter." Burt said excitedly.

"It's here?" Rachel asked smiling.

"Yes she is. Come see." Burt said.

"Wait honey. Let's wait til Kurt can get Dave cleaned up. I'm sure he don't want to be paraded around." Carol said.

"Ok you're right." Burt said still smiling.

"Congrats Gramps." Carol said hugging her husband.

BATHROOM

Kurt was sitting beside Dave gazing at their baby girl. "Oh Dave she's gorgeous." Kurt said through tears.

"Of course she is. She's ours." Dave said

"Son? Medics are here." Burt said.

"Ok." Kurt said standing up.

"Kurt. Please don't leave me when we get there." Dave said.

"I won't." Kurt said kissing him.

LIMA HOSPITAL -LATER THAT NIGHT

Rachel, Carol, Finn and Burt were walking towards the room that Kurt called and gave to em. When they entered Kurt was sitting in the rocking chair holding the newest member of the family. While Dave slept. "Hey guys." Kurt said softly.

"Hey. Oh gosh look at this precious thing." Carol said.

"Can I hold her?" Rachel asked.

"Sure here. Wanna sit?" Kurt asked.

Rachel took the seat Kurt vacated and took the bundle of joy. "Oh my. Aren't you gorgeous." She said.

"Hey doing ok?" Carol asked indicating to the sleeping man in the bed.

"Yeah. They're giving him fluids. He lost some blood. But that's to be expected." Kurt said.

"How long did he have to push?" Carol asked.

"2 and half hours." Kurt said.

"What's her name?" Burt asked.

"I wanna wait for Dave." Kurt said.

"No need to wait Fancy. I'm awake." Dave said groggily.

"How ya feeling bro?" Finn asked.

"Sore. But it was worth it." Dave said looking over at the pink bundle in Rachel's arms.

"I think your daddy wants you." Rachel said standing and handing the baby back to Dave.

"Hey sweet girl." Dave said softly.

"Ok guys. What's that precious Angel's name?" Carol asked.

Dave and Kurt smiled at each other. "Ava Elizabeth Karofsky-Hummel." Kurt said.

Burt teared up. "Kurt?" He asked.

"She was my mom Dad. I had to honor her." Kurt said.

Burt pulled his son into a hug. "I'm so proud of you." Burt said.

"Burt would you like to hold her?" Dave asked.

"Please." Burt said taking the baby girl from Dave's arms. Burt starred at his granddaughter for a while before saying.

"Welcome to the world Ava Elizabeth."

THE END

Author's Note: Please send feedback. I might just write another story. :)


End file.
